Hetalia: Europa
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: Focused mainly around Belgium and Hungary, this series of chapters includes cultural facts, Hetalia styled interpretation of wars, and some theories about the series. If you're looking for a story with a lot of feels, this is your story! Instead of focusing on all the facts of an event, we focus on the characters and how it affects them. We only pair what makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

_Hetalia: Europa is mainly centered around events and facts that pertain to Belgium and Hungary and other European countries. Some other countries may be added in the future. There will be definate AusHun (Austro-Hungarian Empire), and possible PruHun, SpaBel, or RomBel depending on which direction we take things. The characters are referred as both their human and country do not intend to offend anyone or any country with the things we write and we do not own Hetalia or anything we use in this fic. This is purely for enjoyment for us and our readers. One last note: accents are written out for the characters and more than one "r" indicates a rolling of the tongue. Hope you enjoy!_

**Post WWII **

**Part 1 **

**Hungary's House **

Belgium stood on the neatly white painted steps of Hungary's house and knocked on the thick, carved door. She quickly checked her short hair, making sure that her green ribbon was tightly pulled near the back of her neck before straightening her light blue dress.

"Hello!" Hungary greeted happily as she opened the door. The sweet musk of Hungarian food drafted out of the house. "Üdvözöljük!" She welcomed.

She wore her usual green dress with her white apron tied tightly around her waist. Two orange flowers were placed neatly on the left side of her face. Bel grinned.

"Hello! Thank you for inviting me to yourr house!"

Hungary moved aside to let her friend in.

"I'm surprised Netherlands let du come!" She teased.

"Ah," She shook her head and laughed, "He does tend to be overprotective... Or over something..."

They both exchanged kisses on the cheek as a friendly greeting. Hungary then shut the door.

_{In Hungary close friends kiss one another lightly on both cheeks, starting with the left cheek. Belgians kiss three times on the left then on the right.} _

"You can leave your shoes hier!" Liz smiled, pointing down at the few pairs of black or brown shoes that were neatly lined up against the wall.

Belgium did as she was told, neatly lining hers up with the others, and brushing the small amount of dust off her hands.

"Dinner iz almost done zo ve can sit on the zofa and talk!" She led her guest through the hall and into a very elegantly decorated room.

The walls were painted a very light lavender that was speckled with tiny blue buds. Long curtains were held back from the open windows, letting a cool Spring breeze drift through the room. Everything was more peaceful here than it had normally been. Much more peaceful and quiet.

Floral chairs and couches were strategically placed alongside dark mahogany tables. Vases of Spring flowers were arranged next to Hungarian China. China also hung on the walls and were neatly placed in dark cabinets. Hungary sat down on a floral love-seat, allowing her friend to join her.

_{Hungarians take pride in their China and is a very valued work of art}_

"This is rrreally nice!" Bel commented, looking admiringly around the room. "I like it verrrry much!"

"Oh thank you! So how are things at your house? Are you recovering vell from zie var..?" Hungary carefully asked.

_{During World War II Hungary was on the Axis, while Belgium was an Ally because of Britian wanting to protect her. Hungary joined the Axis after being pressured by Germany.}_

"Eh we arrre recoverrring slowly, but that's betterrr than no imprrrovement at all, rrright?" She smiled slightly. "And you?"

"I've lost more of my land, unfortunately.." She sadly replied.

_{About 40% of all Hungarians were forced to transfer political control of their homelands to other nations such as the Union of Serbs and Romania. Poland also got some.}_

"Ah, I am sorrrrry to hearrr about that!" She said apologetically.

"Oh don't vorry. It vasn't your fault. I didn't have any choice to go against Mr. Germany anyvay."

"Yeah, times can be brrrutal can't they?"

"Yeahh..." She sighed, pulling a strand of brown hair behind her ear. A sharp ding of a timer lightly rang from a distant room, making Hungary jump out if her seat. "Ah!" She exclaimed happily. "I'll be back."

She then rushed out of the room, heading straight for the kitchen. Bel stayed behind, looking around at the beautifully decorated room once more. She smiled at the sound of pots, pans, and other various objects being slammed around in the distant room. Her attention was drawn away from the doorway her friend had exited when a ball of yellow drew her eye. A small bird sat on the white windowsill across from where she was sitting. She smiled curiously at it. She quietly got up and put her hand out as she neared the window.

"Aww... Hello.." She softly greeted it, careful not to scare it away.

A loud bang was heard as some sort of pan was dropped in the kitchen, followed by a frustrated cry from Hungary.

"You alrrright in therre?" Bel called back while staring at the yellow bird.

"Yes~!" Her friend called back.

"Oh, okay~! Just call if you need help!"

"Rendben vaaaan~!" She yelled okay back in her native tongue.

_'This birrrd seems awfully familiar... But I just can't place it...'_ Bel thought to herself as the bird hopped lightly into her hand.

"Pi!" The bird happily cheeped.

Bel smiled. "Do you belong to someone? Or just wanderring around?"

More clanging noise was heard from the kitchen.

"Gaaaah!" Hungary growled irritatedly. "Hol van a Paprrika!?" (Where is my paprika!?)

Belgium opened her mouth to call back to her, but was interrupted by a voice from outside the house.

"Vhere have you gone, my Gilbird!?"

The bird in Bel's hands chirped happily, flapping its small wings to turn around and face out the window. Belgium blinked, leaning slightly forward to look out the window.

"What was that..?" She said to herself.

"Giiiiiillllbiiirrrddd! Zis is SO not awesome!" The voice came from an area closer to the window this time.

"Oh dear..." A slight chill went down her spine as the recent memories of the past world war resurfaced. She quickly calmed herself, remembering that it was all over now. The allies had won. _'Hungary isn't going to be happy about this..' _

Gilbird excitedly hopped around on the palm of her hand until Hungary walked in.

She sighed, closing her bright green eyes. "I found it! Now vell vait for the food to cool off some-" She stopped as she opened her eyes again. "Vhy arre you by the vindow, Bel?"

She instantly tightened her grip around the bird, concealing it from her view with both of her hands. She forced her mouth into a smile. "Oh, therrre was just a birrd, that's all!"

Much to her dismay of trying to cover everything up, the sharp voice called out again from outside.

"Gillllbiiiiirrrd! Vehred you go?! Stop hiding already!"

Hungary froze, her happy expression quickly fading into dread. "No... Zat better not be..." She then quickly walked over to the window. "PRUSSIA!?"

Gilbird broke free of Belgium's grip and flew freely into the air.

"Oh no..." Bel sat in a chair near the window, crossed her legs, and cleared her throat.

Gilbird cheeped, capturing the attention of Hungary and Prussia.

"Now vhy vould you go hiding?" Prussia said as he walked up toward the window. "Unless that manly Hungary kidnapped you!"

"Oh rrright... It's Prrussia's birrd.." Bel said quietly to herself.

"Waaas!?" Hun exclaimed in German, outraged. "I did NOT steal yourr stupid bird!"

"Zehn vhy is my awesome bird vith you?!"

"I don't know!"

"Hmph!" He held his hand up for his bird to land on.

Hungary then waved her hand out the window to shoo them away. "Now Geht weg! Vere busy!"

"Ja right! Gilbirdnapper!"

"Geht weg!" She yelled once more before slamming the window shut.

Belgium laughed from her seat. "He iz a bit obnoxious, izn't he?"

Prussia glared at them before walking around to the front door and entering without any consent.

"Ah..." Bel waved at him and awkwardly smiled. "Hello Prrussia!"

Hungary glared at him. "Prusssiaaaa!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ooh if it izn't Belgium." He spoke as if to refer to her as a territory, but caught himself, remembering that he and Germany had lost to the Allies. "Wie gehts?" He asked in a kind manner.

"I am well, thank you~ And you?" She seemed at peace, assured that things were now under control.

"Awesome of coarse!" He then went into a long spiel about his awesome day.

Hungary leaned against the wall between where Bel sat and Prussia stood, trying to calm herself down. Seeing either Prussia or Germany since the war always aggravated her, since they forced her onto their side. She had tried to make peace with the allies, but was stopped by them.

Bel, who was actually listening to Prussia's rant, looked at her and shrugged, smiling apologetically to her. Prussia apparently was oblivious to Hungary now and finished his story with a laugh.

"That sounds like a very good day." Bel awkwardly smiled.

"Vaht are you doing here Prussia? Ozher than loosing zaht bird.." Hungary let her presence be heard.

"Me? Vehll nuzing really. Little Gilbird just spread his awesome vings and didn't come back I thought Pierre got to him."

"Gaah." Liz put a hand to her face. "I can't stand zaht bird either.."

"France did say he had zomething 'special' planned for ze awesome me and Spain.."

Her eyes widened. "... I think you should be careful around zat guy.."

"Vhy? He's a friend of ze awesome Prussia!"

"Vehll... He DID try to marry his bruder..."

Prussia waved his hand dismissively. "Oh zats all in ze past!"

"Ookaay vahtever."

"So vaht girly thing are you doing?" He leaned in with his hands on his hips.

Hungary crossed her arms. "Zaht is none of your business!"

"You know vaht? You should go out and fight like you used to!"

"VAHT!?" She was in an outrage. "I haven't done zaht in a long vhile!"

"Exactly! You should!"

Elizaveta looked down sadly. "Nein... I can't.. I'm busy at zeh moment!"

Prussia smirked. "You know you vahnt tooooo."

She pouted. "Verent you going somevhere?"

"NOT IMPORTANT!" His smirk grew.

"Don't you have to go annoy Germany or something?"

"Nah! Vest is fine vithout me. YOU on the uzer hand...!" He evilly trailed off.

"Vaht!? Vaht about me? I svehr if you don't leave I vill smack you in die head with my frying pan!"

"Kse!" He laughed. "Und maybe Belgium too... Maybe..." He appeared to be thinking.

"Vaht!? Spit it out!"

Belgium decided to join the conversation again, staring blankly at Prussia. "Hmm?"

Prussia just grinned at them both.

"I'll be right back!" Hungary said angrily before stomping out of the room.

"Okaay~!" Belgium called after her.

Prussia just grinned.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "What arre you grrinning about?"

"Kesesese..."

"Hmm?"

"Oooh, you'll find out!"

"Oh..." She laughed a little. "Okay!"

Just then, Hungary came back into the room with her hands innocently behind her back. "Ooooooh Prrruusssiaaaaa~!" She sang. He just grinned.

"No matter vaht you do Hungary, ze awesome me vill vin!"

She instantly and forcefully smacked him in the head with her frying pan.

"GET THE H*** OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Bel covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh dear..."

Prussia was knocked down to a crouch and now held his head with his hands, whimpering. "I vin."

"Vaht are you talking about dummkopf!?"

"Kse.." He winced. "Got you to fight." He grinned.

"Átkoooooozoooott!" Hungary cursed before smacking him even harder across the head.

"Kse...! Scheisse, you hit like a girl!"

"BECAUSE I AM DUMMKOPF!" She attempted to jerk him up and push him towards the door.

"Still can't believe zat..." He said, turning around to poke her nose, which irritated her even more.

"Get aus of my house!" She pushed him one last time towards the door.

Still facing her, he opened the door behind him and quickly gave her a short kiss on the cheek before fleeing out the door. Belgium laughed from the hall behind her. She blushed, shutting the door and exhaustedly leaning against it.

"Ah... I apologize for zaht... He didn't even take his shoes off.. How rude."

_{It's similar to Japanese culture where shoes must not be worn inside the house.}_

"Oh don't worry about it!" Bel smiled. "I'm used to it between my brrotherr and Spain's arguments~... And also Rrroma and Spain's... Poor boys."

"Aaahaaahaa..." Liz awkwardly laughed, trying to control the color in her face. Vehll... Shall vie eat?"

"Surre!"

She lead Bel down the hall and into a different room of the house. The dining room was a good size for the large oval table in the center. Two candle sticks were set in the middle over a tablecloth that stretched from one side of the table to the other. The food was already set on the table and consisted of some kind of fish and salad. A half filled glass of wine waited for each person.

Hungary sat on one side of the table while Belgium took her's on the other side.

"Oh this looks wonderrrful!" Bel praised, looking down at the food placed before her.

"Köszönöm!" Liz thanked as she scooted herself up to the table. "Jó étvágyat!"

_{At the table, Hungarians wish everyone 'good appetite' (Jó étvágyat) before the meal begins}_

Bel took the first bite, smiling. "Verry good!"

"It's catfish! I hope I didn't put too much paprrika on it for you... Do you eat spicy foods at your place?"

_{In Hungary, meat is presented to look as much like a dead animal as possible.}_

Elizaveta ate some of her fish before eating some of her salad. "I do hope zat Poland vill at least give me some of my land back.." She commented, staring dreamily down at the table. "He iz my friend and all.."

"That would be a good thing forrr him tu do. I'm surrre you might be able tu talk him into giving some back~"

"I don't know... He does get very possessive about things sometimes.." Hungary suddenly picked up her glass. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She slightly raised it. "To our health!"

_{Hungarians frequently toast to their, and other's, health during meals}_

Belgium raised hers. "Tu ourrr health!" She took a sip and raised her glass again before setting it back down.

_{Something Belgians do}_

Liz went back to eating her food, sinking back into a daze. "I should be thankful though... I've just lost some of my people and land... But at least i'm still alive!"

"Yeah! It's better to look on the brright side of things!" Bel's focus switched to the window between them on the wall. "Oh! Look who's back."

Hungary sighed as she got up from her seat and went over to the window. Gilbird held a note in his small beak. She took it, dreading the message.

"I vuhnder vat he vants..." She asked as she unrolled the note:

Hey Hungary! I have something important to ask you. Meet me in Ukraine's land, but don't attract any attention! ~Gilbert

She sighed, folding and tucking the note under her apron strap before shooing Gilbird away. She then went back to the table.

"Zat Prussia..."

"What did ze note say?" Bel asked before taking another sip of wine.

"...Prussia vants me to meet him somevhere... Probably so I can hit him again for annoying me.."

She nodded. "He's probably just trrying to get you to fight again."

After eating a few more bites, Hungary was finished. "Is the food okay? You haven't touched your salad." _'I guess it makes sense' she thought to herself 'I haven't been a very good host today... Because of Prussia'_.

Belguim blinked a few times. "Oh rrright!" She stabbed her salad with her fork. "Yes, ze food is excellent! I've just been daydrrreaming!"

Hungary sighed, relieved.

_{Hungarians hospitality is measured by the guest eating at least one bite of all the food provided}_

Liz took another drink of her wine. "After zis I made a special coffee cake!"

Her guest's face instantly lit up. "Oh that sounds wonderful!"

Hungary drank her wine, waiting until Bel was finished.

"Zat was excellent!" She exclaimed after she was finished.

Liz stood. "Jó! So now I shall get the cake and coffee! I'll meet you back in the sitting room."

"Okaay~!"

She stood and arranged her silverware on top of her plate so that they were laying parallel and excused herself from the table before leaving the room. Soon after, Hungary came into the room where Belgium sat back on the love seat.

She gave her a plate of cake and sat her cup on the table beside her. She then took a seat next to her with her own plate.

"It's called Kuglóf!"

"Merci~!" She thanked before taking a bite. "Ah, this is amazing! What was in it again?"

"The main ingredients are cocoa and sugar."

"I see! Its wonderrful!"

Hungary took a bite of hers, staring out the closed window in a both sat there, eating in silence, until Belgium noticed Hungary's staring.

"Is therre something out therrre?" She leaned forward, peering in the direction of the window. "You've been looking out therre for quite a while now." She smiled with her feline smile.

She quickly came back to reality, leaning back and forcing a smile. "Ah! No-no zeres nothing out zere... Zis cake just makes me think about zometings... It vas the first recipe to come in mind vehn I decided to bake something."

"I see~. I've always enjoyed baking, especially when it turns out exactly zeh way you want it tu!"

"You know..." Hungary began as Bel finished her cake, set it on the table, and took a sip of coffee. "I have no idea vhy I made this cake. The last time I made this vas vhen I vas... Married to Mr. Austria..."

_{Kuglóf cake: A traditional Austro-Hungarian coffee party cake}_

"So that's it." She smiled sweetly, folding her hands over her crossed leg. "I could tell therrre was something botherring you... Maybe you did it because it was a sentimental kind of thing. Like even though you had thought you moved on, you haven't quite yet."

Liz sighed. "Maybe... Ve never should have gotten together..."

"Didn't you ever have any happiness with Mr. Austria?" She looked up at her with her green eyes and lightly smiled.

"Yeah."

"Therre you go~! Sometimes things happen like zat, like you said; like you said shouldn't have happened in the first place, but they do... And all you can do is keep moving forward!"

Hungary smiled. "Okaaay." She stood and placed her plate on the table. "Before you leave du you vant to come and see vaht Prussia vants?"

"Sure! Whatever it is, it must be imporrtant to him."

"Okay! The note said to meet him at Ukraine's place... I vuhnder vhy..."

"Hmmm... That does seem a bit odd.. But no matter," she stood and straightened her dress, "I haven't seen Ukrraine in ages!"

Hungary led the way to the door where both of them put their shoes on. She then let Bel out first, and shut the heavy door behind them. The sun was setting, and the Spring breeze was getting cooler and lighter.

"Prrussia is strange.."

The two walked down the almost vacant city streets in the direction of Ukraine's house, talking softly to each other. They quietly talked until the sun set. The stars came out, and by the time they reached the border they had stopped talking and strained their eyes to find whatever resembled Prussia. In the darkness, Hungary could barely spot a human-looking form in the distance.

"Is zaht him?" She quietly asked.

Bel took a few steps forward, squinting her eyes as the moon came out from behind the clouds. "Yes, I think so!"

Prussia, who was sitting on a small rock, didn't notice them. He seemed to be in his own little world, reaching down to draw in the dirt with a finger. Hungary walked quickly, but quietly, towards him.

"Ah! Prussia!" She called in a hushed kept his gaze down at the cold dirt, seeming to be embarrassed. "Szia!" She greeted to get his attention. "Vaht did you vant?"

Belgium had caught up now, and leaned down, her hands placed on her knees. She tilted her head as she squinted at the ground. Only an 's' was etched into the Earth.

"Erm..." Prussia finally spoke, uncertainty taking over his voice. "I need to ask you a favor..."

Hungary crouched down lower than Bel, her hands smoothing her dress over her knees. She tilted her head, causing her long brown hair to drape over her shoulder. "Was brauchst du?" She sweetly asked. (What do you need?)

"Vill you..."

There was a long pause.

The only sound that was heard was from the crickets singing in the woods around them. A small breeze pushed the tall grass around them. Hungary held her breath, uncertain about what we was getting at..

Prussia closed his eyes.

"Never mind. You vouldn't say ja anyvays.."

Hungary's irritation came back as she gripped the fabric of her dress. "Vaht!? Vaht vere you going to say?"

"Kse. It's nuzing..." He then forced an obvious smile, making Liz suddenly concerned.

A thick accent resounded from the forest, making both the girls look up on alert.

Prussia was obviously hiding.

The voice was not Ukraine. Prussia flinched. Hungary slowly stood, scanning the dimly lit scenery for the source.

"Vas zaht Russia?" Liz asked, her voice hushed again, and slightly wavered.

"I think so.." Bel shivered.

Prussia forced himself to speak. "I... I have to go... Since Vest lost zie var..."

After a small pause, Liz hesitantly spoke; "...Okay..."

He closed his eyes and spoke a little louder as he stood. "Look after Vest for me, vill you?"

"Ja... I- I vill..."

Belgium finally spoke, her voice breaking through the sad and uncertain tension. "What do you mean by.. go..?" She blinked a few times, her voice beginning to choke up. "You..."

"Kse... Danke.." Prussia then turned to Bel.

"Vest made Russia angry... The Allies von zie var... Russia vould've taken Vest and maybe killed him... So I vent in his place."

Bel looked at him wide-eyed. "Prussia..." She breathed.

Hungary gripped her wrist in front of her, looking at him fearfully.

Everything was dead silent. It seemed as though the whole world had stopped. Prussia barely broke the silence, murmuring an almost inaudible sentence.

"France told me it vas very likely ze Allies vould also dissolve my nation... Kse..."

Hungary gripped her wrist tighter to her chest as she heard every word he said.

"Nein..." She uttered.

"Come on now Hungary." Prussia spoke louder this time, giving a small smirk. "Don't be so possessive." He slightly stuck his tongue out to mock her.

She swallowed hard, forcing a smile. She knew he was just trying to lighten the mood. He didn't like sad things like this.

"Kse... Now don't be sad. If you vant, I can still let you borrow mein crotch cloth!" By this time he was teasing her, hoping to wipe the concerned look off her face.

He succeeded a bit, until Belgium spoke.

"So... Does everyone know too? You said you talked to France..."

"Hmm some do. Not very many right now. Not even Ludvig." He then smirked at Hungary's look of horror and disgust. "You know you vant it!"

Liz just glared back at him until her expression turned fearful.

Russia had emerged from the woods and found them. He didn't even say anything or look even a bit surprised. He just calmly walked towards them.

Prussia didn't even have to look back to know he was already upon them. He looked as if he was going to say something, but Russia didn't give him the chance. He grabbed Prussia's arm and began to pull him away, a pleasant smile set upon his face.

"Say goodbye to the women now. You will become one with Russia now."

Bel hugged herself closer as she watched Prussia being dragged away without a fight.

Hungary looked fearfully down at the ground. Her hands hesitated.

"W-warten!"

She stepped forward, putting her hand out in hopes to stop them. She bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Da?" Russia turned, stopping to pleasantly listen.

After a short pause from Hungary rearranging her thoughts, she swallowed hard. "Prussia..." She called. "Dummkopf... Don't... Do anything stupid..."

Prussia nodded, and for the first time, Hungary noticed how tired he looked. How broken and downcast he was. For the first time... She was actually fearful for his life.

"Keep bruder out of trouble." He ordered, sounding as brave and normal as he could manage. "I'm gonna go chill I guess..."

Hungary forced herself to nod.

"If he does," Russia's thick accent broke in, "he will be meeting my small friends very soon!"

Belgium sniffled, looking between the smiling Prussia and Hungary who held a determined scowl on her face. As Russia turned and started dragging him back into the forest, Prussia smiled encouragingly back at them.

"Ah- aufwiederzehen..."

Hungary breathed a small goodbye.

Both girls held their breath as they watched Prussia leave.

Bel quietly sniffed, holding a small pink handkerchief to her nose. Once he was gone, Elizaveta jerked away and stomped off, back towards her home, with tears streaming down her face. Bel followed a distance behind.

Both girls retraced their steps, finally arriving back at Hun's house. She sat down on her front steps and buried her face in her hands. Bel finally caught up, noticing a ball of yellow flutter by her face and land on the white step beside Liz.

"H-Hungary..."

Gilbird dropped the note next to her as Hungary looked up at her friend, wiping tears from her eyes. She then looked down at the bird and shakily took the note. She unrolled it and read the contents:

Hungary! You better not be crying, cuz that would suck and be totally NOT AWESOME! Since when does the awesome me ever stay down long?! | £^{ =¥:k1 ,-;/&3 £\^{\,r €{^\ .,\~d# !:(/4-. ;;-;l a,eu £\~_j! ~Preußin

Hungary quickly rubbed her eyes, re-reading the note to try to translate the ending with no prevail.

"Francba..." She sniffed and looked down at Gilbird.

He cheeped in response.

Belgium sat next to Liz, offering her a pink handkerchief. She took it and dabbed her eyes.

"Haha.." Liz awkwardly laughed. "Zis is silly of me. If Prussia saw me like zis... He vould make fun of me."

Bel smiled and sniffed. "He probably did that because he didn't want you to crrry." She nudged her playfully with her elbow, helping to lighten the mood.

"Hah makes sense."

Belgium nodded, her smile slowly fading away as she looked down at Gilbird.

He stepped on the note that Hungary had set on the step, suddenly making the jumble of broken symbols pull together into sentences.

The girls read it in surprise:

You know, I guess I always attacked Roderich so much out of jealousy...

Bel rubbed her eyes:

and in the end, I still blame Roderich for all of this. I alway will. He started the first war and West got punished for it.

Elizaveta covered her mouth and frantically tried to blink away tears.

_'How could Prussia not blame me? I vas a part of the cause of that var... I never meant for Mr. Germany to have to pay for the damage.. It vasn't even his fault.. Vhy could he be blaming Austria for all of this..?'_

Bel hiccuped from beside her as Gilbird hopped onto the next section:

Try not to loose your awesomeness while i'm gone. And when I get out of that accursed house I will become more awesome than ever and get Roderich back for everything! Then everything will be normal and awesome again! ~Preußin

"Vow..." Hun whispered to herself.

"So... Will he come back..?" She looked into the sky, blinking away the remaining tears.

"He better... I don't vahnt to end up fighting to save him.. Rrussia is big and strong.. Not to mention scarry."

Somewhere in the distance they could faintly hear Russia kolkolkol-ing.

Bel sighed. "What are we going to tell everyone? They arre going to find out sooner or later..."

"Ich weiss nicht.." She shrugged. "I think that... The first person vie should tell is Germany."

Her blonde haired friend bit her lip before replying.

"I agrrree..."


	2. Chapter 2 Pre WWI Part 1

**WARNING: This chapter contains the subject of rape. It is only suggested through text and is not elaborated on. If you would rather not read this chapter then skip it and read a different one. You're not really missing much except for an invasion of Belgium, Luxembourg, and France by Germany. My fellow writers and I never want to give any offense to our readers.**

**Pre WWI **

**Part 1**

_Belgium and her little brother Luxembourg were finally granted independence from their older brother Netherlands when he finally agreed to sign the Treaty of London. Belgium had caused a revolution before and it had failed. I have no idea what Luxembourg was doing, but oh well, they both became independent and separated from each other. If you have siblings I'm sure you understand that sometimes you JUST NEED SPACE. _

_Soon after, a meeting was held as the European countries felt the pressing doom of war approaching them. Britain, France, Netherlands, Austria, Prussia, and Russia all signed what Germany called the "Scrap of Paper". During this meeting Britain stressed that Belgium should remain neutral to avoid any war. After all she did just become independent... And in his eyes she seemed pretty vulnerable and fragile. Awww good guy Britain._

_Meanwhile on Germany's side, Austria gets in trouble and Germany feels that it is his duty to help his weak and sorry butt. He then realizes that he will then have to fight big, scary Russia on one side and creepy, girly France on the other. He then divided his forces. He would lead his half of men to defeat Francy-pants while Prussia took the others to awesomely attempt to get Russia to back off. _

**Belgium's New House**

"Miss Belgium! Belgium!" A military man ran into the cluttered room, waving a white envelope in the air.

Bel quickly looked up from her cluttered wooden desk and her paperwork, surprised by the sudden intrusion. She quickly stood. This was either something very bad... Or from Netherlands…

"Sorry for barging in... But you've got a letter frrrrom Germany." He handed the unopened letter shakily to her.

She slowly took it. "What vould Mr. Germany want...?" _'He knows that I'm neutral... Prussia signed on it… So... What could he vahnt...?'_

"I'm not surrrre miss..."

Bel shakily opened it as the man left, quickly unfolding the neat paper and scanning over the words.

"I and my forces…" She uttered to herself the contents of the letter, "will be trrraveling through yourrrr land in order to stop any French offensive. Do not fight me on zhis... Germany…"

She sat slowly back down in her chair, thinking frantically.

"But... Mr. France..."

She set the letter down on her desk.

_'What did Mr. Frrrrance do...? Is zis what Netherlands and zhe others have been talking about..? Will there actually be a war..?'_

As she looked over, the sight of her old telephone caught her eye. She stood and picked up the receiver.

'_Zhe least I can do is call and warn him!'_

She quickly dialed his number. It buzzed... And buzzed... And buzzed... And buzzed... And buzzed...

"Bonjour! Zhis iz Frrance!" She sighed, relieved at the thick accent on the other end. His voice seemed joyful. He didn't know what would happen yet.

"Ah, hallo, Frankrijk? I-"

"Whoa zhere! Is zhis Belgium?"

"Ah, yes it is, but-!"

"BEEELLLL!" He exclaimed happily. "I haven't heard frrrom youu~ in a while!"

"Yes, but France-!"

"Oh... What is wrong? Do you need help? You need help with a new wardrobe don't you?! Don't worry madame! I can make you much more stylish cloze!"

"No Frrrance! Just listen! It's important!"

"What iz more important zhen fashionable clozing!?"

"Germany... He.."

"GERMANY!? Uugh! He has zhe worst sense of fashion! So bland and colorless!"

"IM NOT TALKING ABOUT CLOTHING!" She sighed hopelessly. "Please just listen! Germany just sent me a letter saying zat he's going to pass thrrrough my land to get to you!"

"...quoi...? Well... Zhis won't do at all! I must get my walls built!" And with that, France was gone. Bel sighed again, hanging up the phone.

'Well... I guess zhat's all I can do... But will he really be okay..?'

She crossed her arms and swayed back and forth, thinking to herself. "I can't fight... Rrright? I'm neutral... But I don't want anyone to get hurrt..."

As she turned around she saw the familiar form of her little brother leaning up against the doorway. She hadn't heard him come in... How long had he been there?

He uncrossed his arms and walked forward. "What's wrrrong Bel?"

She smiled, but as she spoke the smile faded. "Mr. Germany wants to pass through my land to stop Mr. Frrrance I suppose…"

"Hm... Why just pass through your land? There are other ways." He commented, a little annoyed with the facts. "It could be because you're neutral…"

"That could be it... But we shouldn't just let them get to Frrance, right? He is our friend..."

"Trrrue... But we're supposed to be neutral. I'm staying out of this, and I think you should also."

Bel sighed. That was best... She should stay out of things... But… France…

**The Next Day**

Germany stood at the border of Belgium's land. His large group of men stood behind them, holding their weapons strictly at their sides. A few drops of rain fell from the grey, murky sky. It had just finished raining.

"Belgium." His voice broke through the silence.

Bel cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Mr. Gerrrmany..."

"Are you going to let us pass vithout a struggle?" He warned, his tone sounding more like a demand than a question.

She put her hands back down at her sides, trying hard not to let him see that they were shaking. She had nobody around her. "Please..." She pleaded. "I don't want any harrrm to come to Mr. Frrrance.."

"I didn't vahnt any harm to Austria." He said coldly. "Look how zhat turned out."

_(The reason why Austria got into trouble was because Serbia killed Austria's Arch Duke of Ferdinand-Austria's boss at the time-which basically started the whole war. Dangit Serbia.)_

Bel stepped back a little, taking a breath. "I'm sorry about that, but please!"

"Nein! If I hold back now Russia und France vill crush me!"

_(Russia is defending Serbia, so he would be in charge of the crushing.)_

"I..." She looked over her shoulder at the empty streets behind her and back, biting her lip nervously. "I can't... I can't let you..."

She froze as she met the cold piercing glare of Germany's blue eyes. His voice rang clearly through her ears. Lethally cold. "Zhen... Zhat is your funeral."

He then nodded to his men who responded by attacking. They raised their weapons and ran past Belgium, fanning out into her country.

Bel's eyes widened and she stumbled back a couple more steps as he and his men advanced forward. "Mr. Gerrrmany… Please don't!"

"Zhen let us through!" He glared.

"I can't…" She whimpered, pressing her hands on the pockets of her dress to search for any kind of weapon.. Anything at all she could use to defend herself. But there was nothing. She was all alone. Defenseless.

_(To avoid scaring the Germans and keeping them from attacking, Belgian officials removed all arms and weapons from each city.)_

She suddenly looked up, seeing that Germany had moved closer as she was searching and tried to move. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her aside.

"Zhen OUT OF MEIN VAY!"

His men began firing their weapons. They broke down doors. People were screaming. Her people.

_(Many people died during these German attacks. They burned down houses and buildings and it's said that they killed mostly women and children.)_

"No! Stop!" She screamed, trying to stand.

"Stay put!" He yelled back, stomping her back down with his boot.

"Gerrrmany, stop!" A man's voice yelled. "... Leave her alone!" It was Lux. He glared at the German, panting from running.

A fearful look quickly flashed in Germany's eyes before he picked Bel up onto her feet and dragged her away.

"No!" Bel kicked and screamed furiously, trying desperately to get away. He was too strong. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Bel!" Lux yelled, running after her.

"Shut up!" Germany yelled, moving Bel aside into one arm as he kicked her brother down and fled to an alleyway.

"Lux!" She screamed loudly, kicking and twisting, trying desperately to break free.

Her little brother quickly got back on his feet, running and shouting after him. "Bel! Vloek Germany! If you hurt her I'll kick your a**!"

"Sheisse!" Germany turned and kicked Lux in the face.

Bel watched as her brother fell the the ground. He didn't move.

"Lu-" She began to scream, but her voice caught as she was jerked away once again.

A sharp jolt of pain crawled up her arm as she hit her hand against the wet stone wall of a building. She gritted her teeth and stopped kicking, but continued punching the arm that was holding her.

As they passed alleyways and streets, more of Bel's people emerged from their homes. Some with household tools as weapons. The children pointed and cried. Some screamed, getting their parents' attention. Some of the people ran after Germany. He stopped, holding Belgium tight with one hand, and flipped open a lighter with the other.

"Get avay!" He ordered, as he flicked alive a single flame.

_(The Germans were terrified that somewhere there would be Belgian Guerrilla fighters like they had encountered before. And there were actually Belgian soldiers fighting, but they were completely out numbered and didn't have good enough weapon power.)_

Bel tried to back away and break free of his grip as he brought the flame closer to her skin. Someone stepped forward, making Germany burn her arm as she tried to shield her face. As she yelled out in pain, the people backed off.

"Stop!" She screamed and sobbed.

"Zhen give up on France already!"

Just then, some of Germany's men started firing on the crowd. Some people collapsed on the ground. Others fled. Germany flinched as bullets bounced off and sent dust flying from the walls around them.

"HEY! Don't shoot at ME!"

He dragged her into another alleyway. She still kicked and punched, but not as forcefully. She was tired and there was no way of breaking free. The smell of smoke drifted through the murky air. They stopped moving now. He grabbed her shoulders and slightly shook her.

"Vhat do I have to do for you to see it mein vay!?" He growled before sarcastically adding. "Rape you?"

Bel stopped struggling and looked at him with a surprised and disgusted expression. "Mr. Frrance is my ally! I don't want to see him hurt!"

He glared deeply at her, making Bel swallow hard. She gasped as she was forcefully pushed against the stone wall. "I'm not letting myself get killed because of your love of France! If he cared he'd be here protecting you! Zhere's none but us here." He hissed the last part, sending chills through Bel's spine.

She tried, once again, to push him back away from her, but she was too weak.

"Zey will come!" She shouted. "I know it! Zhen you will be sorry!"

Her voice cracked as Germany pushed her as hard as he could against the wall.

"Veh'll see."

_(This invasion was also called the "Rape of Belgium", mainly and probably because of German soldiers committing these terrible acts on some of the villagers... But this may just be something made up by Britain... Nobody really knows for sure because of the intense propaganda campaigns.)_

**Ruined Streets of Belgium**

_Britain decided to take a stroll through Bel's land and give a visit to Belgium, but was not notified by Francy-pants about the events that had and were occurring. _

Britain looked around at the charred and still burning buildings of the town nervously. "What the bloody h*ll happened here...?" He uttered to himself as he walked on.

In the distance he could hear the faint sound of children crying. A few dead bodies sat against the buildings or laid scattered across the streets. Britain walked on, quicker and quicker as he became more and more concerned about where Belgium was... And if she was safe.

As he turned the corner and began walking down another street he suddenly stopped, seeing a small group of armed men running towards a different street. There was no doubt they were headed out of town.

To avoid being seen, Britain ducked into an alleyway and pulled out a small, neatly polished pistol.

"Blimey... What the bloody h*ll are the Germans doing here!?"

"B-Brritain...?" A small and shaky voice set him on edge. He stood up straight and looked around.

"Belgium!?" He found her quickly behind a dumpster. "What in blazes happened here? Are you alright?"

She was trembling and slowly shook her head. "Mr. G-Germany wanted tu p-pass through my land... Tu get to Mr. Frrance... But since Frrrance is my ally... I-I didn't want him to get hurrt... So Gerrrmany told his men to attack, and then he- h-he...!" She covered her face, breaking down into tears.

"It's alright." He tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder but she jerked away with what little space she had between him and the wall. "I-"

They both looked up as Luxembourg stumbled into the alleyway, his face bruised and bloody where Germany had kicked him.

"Verrek!" He cursed, squinting the right side of his face in pain. "Bel!?" He quickly stumbled over to her as Britain stood. "Bel? Arre you okay!? What did he do?"

"Lux!" She jumped at the sight of her beaten brother. "Arre you okay? He kicked you rrreally harrd!" She attempted to stand, but her feet slipped on the wet stone.

"I'll be fine." He answered, helping her slowly up. "Vhat about you? Is anything broken?"

Britain grabbed the arm closest to him. "Bloody German burned her arm!"

"I-I don't think anything is brrroken.." She quietly said, pulling her arm away and wincing at the burning pain.

Lux rubbed the side of his head with one hand, taking his sister's with the other. "Come on... Ve've got to get somewhere safe..." As he began walking he stumbled to the side and was about to fall over until Britain grabbed his other arm to keep him up.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, a little panicked.

Lux slowly nodded in return.

"Once we get somewherrre I'm sure we'll be able to heal ourselves up quickly." Bel assured.

Britain nodded, leading them forward. "Netherlands is allowing your people to come and hide in his land. We should probably go there, although he doesn't know anything about this yet."

_(The Netherlands and other neighboring countries allowed refugees to stay during the war. Many Belgians never returned back home and some never joined in any armies to defend their country.)_

"Ah..." Bel hesitated. "I don't even want to know what he's going to say... But zhat would be the best place tu go I suppose…"

Britain raised his pistol with his free hand as they exited the alley. "I would be careful though... I think the Germans are still here."

Bel shuddered.

Netherlands House

"Who is it? Vhat do you want?" The familiar serious drone of her and Lux's older brother answered the door. It was night now, making it difficult for him to see them.

"Hello brrrother..." She quietly and shamefully greeted.

"Belgium? What happened!?" He opened the door the rest of the way to let them in.

Lux immediately, with the help of Britain, slumped down onto the couch, exhausted.

"Eh... Well... Mr...Germany was trying tu pass over my land tu get tu Mr. Frrrance... And, well..." She gestured from herself to her brother to point out that things didn't go well.

"D*mn that Germany!" He growled before stomping off and returning with supplies to heal his siblings with.

As her older brother treated her wounds, Bel looked over to Britain and offered a half smile. "Thank you for brringing us herrre. I rrealy appreciate it~!"

He nodded and smiled in return. "I'm just glad to see that you're alright."

Netherlands threw a frozen fish at Luxembourg. "Here. Put zhis on your face."

"What!? Don't you have anything else?" He instantly yelled back.

"No."

"Hey guys...?" Bel finished wrapping a bandage around her burned arm. "Do you sink zhat Frrance will be alright..?"

Naturally, Britain was the first to speak. "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, he'll be alright... But this is France we're talking about so he's bound to mess something up."

"At the very least you're... Somewhat okay. That's what matters." Netherlands broke in.

Britain began pacing the floor, thinking to himself. '_Maybe if I publicize this then I could get more countries to join in arms! I could possibly get America's support in this too!'_

Bel sighed and winced in pain as she turned to look at Lux. "Are you alright? It pained me to see you get hurrt."

He smiled partially from under the dead fish on his face. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said as she rubbed her shoulder. "Just achy now."

Britain continued to pace the floor, mumbling to himself.

"Are you still on about America? Get a grip." Netherlands commented as he checked once more over Bel's wounds.

"Just think of it! If we get America and the others to join us, we can get back at Germany for what he's done!"

"You do have a point... He does deserve to pay for what he's done today."

He stopped in his tracks. "Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have a pen and some paper lying about, would you?"

Bel stayed silent, running her slightly bruised wrist from hitting the wall earlier. Netherlands left the room, returning with the items Britain had requested. He nodded, handing it over to his guest.

"Thank you." He turned to Bel. "Belgium? May I ask you some questions?"

She softly smiled, walking over to him. "I don't mind."

Britain led her outside onto a balcony where he motioned for her to sit in one of the white braided seats. A small glass table was set back between them against the white fence of the balcony. She took her seat, crossing her legs and folding her hands over a knee. Britain took the other, getting ready to write.

"So I understand that Germany passed through your land in order to get to France even though he knows that you're neutral in any upcoming wars or struggles?" He began.

She nodded. "Yes and he sent me a letter telling me not to fight him."

"And when he came, what did you do?"

"I stood where I was and told him not to hurt Mr. Frrrance."

"Did you and your people attack?"

"No... We didn't." She paused. "I didn't fight until he was taking me away..."

"Hmm... And during this his men were destroying the country?"

"I... I wasn't really paying attention zhen. I was trrying to get away from Mr. Gerrmany, but I could hear something going on... But I wasn't sure what... I was in zhe alley..."

"With... Germany?"

She slowly nodded.

She seemed to zone out as Britain thought of something else to ask. An awkward silence drafted between them. Britain decided to change the subject.

"So he burned you?"

"Yes..."

"Okay... When I found you, you looked pretty shaken up. Did he hit you?"

Bel paused, looking off into the woods beyond them. "No..." She finally answered. "He didn't..."

"Okay..." He sat back, thinking of more questions.

Bel cleared her throat, shifting in her seat as she looked away once more.

"Anything else... You'd like to add?"

"Ah..." She paused for a moment. "No..."

Britain closed his eyes and stood. "Alright. That's all then. Thank you for your time."

She forced a smile. "No problem~."

Britain folded the paper and tucked it into his jacket, walking over to the rail of the balcony and leaning his crossed arms on it. He stared up, off into the stars.

"Is everything alrright..?" She asked, continuing to massage her wrist.

"Yeah..." He looked over at her, partly smiling. "I'm surprised at how calm and collected you are after all that."

She smiled, looking down at her hands. "Actually I'm terrified... I just-" Her voice cracked. "Don't want my brrrothers to worry…"

"But it's their job to worry... Just as much as it's their job to protect you, right?"

"I suppose... But it's my job to protect them as well... Zhat's another reason why I couldn't allow Germany to pass into France... I want to prrotect my friends and family."

Britain closed his eyes, smiling sweetly. "I thank you for that. And for your bravery."

Bel raised her head and looked at Britain, a smile slowly appearing on her face. He opened his eyes, looking over at her. As their eyes met, he quickly looked away at the trees.

"I'm glad you're alright..." He spoke. "Something terrible could've happened to you."

Bel leaned back in her chair, looking up into the sky with him. "I just hope it'll all be over soon..."

"Yeah... I believe that this information will give us some hope for revenge and justice."

"Mmmmm." She hummed back in reply. "Just be carrreful."

"Well..." Britain stood, heading for the door. "I'm off to type this information up. If there's ever any trouble, give me a call." He then raised his hand. "Cheerio!"

"Au revoir Brrritain~" She waved back as he left.

_(Britain supplied a lot of war propaganda that was mainly aimed to get the attention of America. And since it is propaganda, nobody is really sure what is true or not. He succeeded in trash talking German soldiers and did gain a bit of American help.)_

"Are you really okay, Bel?"

She jumped as she heard Netherlands voice. She quickly smiled.

"Oh! Yes, I am fine brrother~!"

"You're sure?" He looked down at her concerned. "You're a bit jumpy."

"I guess I'm still a little shocked about what happened, but I'm okay now."

Just then, Luxembourg walked in, drying his face with a towel. He must have been washing the blood off his face... And the dead fish smell.

"Hey, did Britain already leave?" He was now drying his hands. A couple large bruises were now painfully near his nose and on his forehead.

Netherlands nodded, keeping his attention on Belgium. "What all did really happen? When you were speaking with Britain I could sense that you were holding back or something."

Bel hopped up from her seat and glided over to her little brother, reaching her hands up to his face. "Oh! Look at you!"

"Exactly." He added, flinching as she rubbed her thumbs near the bruises. "I was just a part in this crime as you were! I'm a victim also!"

"Of course you arrre! My poor little brrrotherr!" She hugged him close.

_(Poor Luxembourg is like the Canada of Europe...)_

"What happened, you two?" Netherlands demanded, not allowing another moment pass without getting the facts.

Bel let go of her brother and turned to the other. "Er... What do you mean..?"

"I mean… Well... I just felt that you were holding something back."

Belgium's blood ran cold. 'Was he listening to the whole conversation? ...and how could he tell..? What made him sink zhat I was leaving something out..?'

"What happened Bel...?" Lux uttered, snapping her out of her panicked thoughts. 'Does he feel the same way too?'

She backed up, standing and staring between the two of them, thinking rapidly on what to tell them, or even if there was anything more she should tell... She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. She tensed up, her vision blurring with oncoming tears.

"I..." Her voice cracked as her legs shook and quickly were unable to hold her up. She fell to her knees.

Netherlands expression quickly changed as he stepped towards her, lightening her fall as he grabbed her shoulders. "Whoa now..." He hugged her in attempt to calm her down as she sobbed. She frantically tried to stop. "It's okay. Take your time with this."

Lux averted his eyes and stared down at the floor, concerned. Bel buried her face in her brother's thick and warm coat, calming herself a bit before speaking again.

"I-I've never been so scarrred... In my entire life…" She sobbed.

"Sssh..." Netherlands tried to comfort his little sister. '_I knew I never should've agreed on their independence... I knew something bad would happen. I can't be there all the time to protect them anymore.'_

Lux glared with frustration at the floor. '_I was right there. I could've done something... But I told her not to do anything… I couldn't do anything... I'm sorry Bel...'_

After she calmed down a bit, he leaned back, keeping his hands on her slightly shaking arms. "So what did that brute threaten?" He asked lightly.

"H-he told me tu give up on prrrotecting Frrance and I still refused and he asked why I-I wanted tu protect him since he wasn't even there to help me... I s-said that someone would come... And he would be sorrrry…"

Netherlands nodded. "What else..?"

"Also earrrlier... He asked me what would make me see the situation he did... And... J-jokingly... Said…" Her voice cracked again as she squeaked out the words. "Rape you?"

She then immediately broke down, burying her face back in her brother's coat. Everything was dead silent other than Belgium's muffled crying.

Lux stared forward, stunned. His hands were balled into fists. "Nee..." He uttered in his native tongue. "He didn't..!"

Netherlands hugged his sister close, outraged and also a bit stunned. "Wh-what!? Die klootzak!"

Bel jumped as Luxembourg punched the wall beside him, slightly cracking it. "D*mn! This is my fault! If I wasn't so weak I could've protected you!"

She turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "Lux! It's not your fault! If it's anyone's it's mine!"

Netherlands jumped to his feet. "No! If it's anyone's it's that d*mn Germany's!"

"I was right there!" Lux yelled back to his brother, voice cracking. "I didn't even hit that b*st*rd!" He rubbed his eyes and turned away, trying to keep himself from weeping. "He will pay..."

Bel slowly stood and walked over to a couch where she sat. Netherlands joined her, still trying to comfort her.

"He's not getting away with this." He assured.

"We'll make him pay..." Lux added.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew how angrrry you would get... I don't want anything to happen tu you two... You'rre my brrrothers.." Bel wiped her eyes.

"Nothing will happen." Netherlands continued to assure her. "I promise. But he's not getting away with this."

Lux leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "He deserrves whatever's coming to him."

Bel blinked a few times, clearing the remaining tears. "How could you tell zhere was something I wasn't telling Brrritain?"

"You're my little sister." Netherlands was, of course, the first to answer. "I know when things are bothering you."

Lux nodded in agreement as Bel smiled. They all sat in silence for a while, calming themselves down and collecting their thoughts.

Lux walked away from the wall and approached them. "I have tu go back tu my house."

"Arrre you surrre?" His sister asked, uncertainly.

"Ja..." He looked in the direction of the front door. "I need tu help my people... I'm sure they're in as bad a condition as yours arre." He then looked back at Bel. "Don't worry about going back home yet... I'll stop by and make sure everything there is okay and brring everyone together."

She nodded, smiling sweetly. "Thank you Lux~."

"Ja... Geen probleem." He began to walk away, waving as he did so. "I'll be back in zhe morning."

They both watched as Lux left from the couch. Once the door closed behind him, Bel leaned back and sniffed a few times.

"Well, it looks like I'll be the safe haven for now." Netherlands commented.

**Sometime After The War**

'_I have finally gotten avay from zhat Italy for a little vhile. I feel terrible for vaht I did in Frau Belgium's land... Zhere is no excuse for my actions even if it vas out of fear. I decided zhat I vould go und apologize...'_

**Netherlands House**

Belgium sat on the ground and carefully planted a few flowers in a small patch behind her older brother's house. She had decided to do this to thank him for his support and help after what had happened. She hummed happily to herself, planting another flower in the ground.

Germany carefully walked up to her, almost timidly, casting a shadow over Bel and her work. She looked up, smiling, thinking that it was Netherlands. It quickly faded and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! Uh..." She took off her gloves and set them on the ground.

Germany brought his hand out from behind his back, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "I'm sorry for vaht I did..." He looked down at the grass. "It vahsn't right…"

She sat there for a moment, staring at the flowers blankly. To Germany's surprise, she smiled, took the gift, and stood, giving him a hug.

"It's okay..." She distantly spoke. "Thank you for the flowerrrs. They're lovely."

Germany stood there, surprised, unable to react until Bel stepped back, smiling her feline smile and holding onto her bouquet behind her back.

"I know you rrreally mean what you said... So I forgive you!"

Germany blinked, his expression remaining the same. "I... Didn't expect you to be so quick to forgive... Somezing like zhat."

"I admit I was scarrred at first… But then I remembered what you said about Mr. Austrrria... And I realized that you were scarrred too… Though... I still wouldn't let you into Frrance's land!"

"Heh... I vas worried zhat France und Russia vould team up und attack. Since I vas Austria's ally... But my men began to panic vhen you vouldn't let us through... Und their panic became mine too... I'm sorry. I hope to never make a mistake like zhat again."

Bel smiled as she nodded. "I trrrust you~!"

Germany bowed his head in gratitude. "Danke schön. Thank you very much, Frau Belgium."

Belgium's smile slowly faded as Germany turned his back and began to walk away. She held onto her flowers in one hand and softly waved goodbye. She knew that what Germany said was true. She understood, but seeing his face again brought back the memories of that terrible day. It was her fault... But she honestly forgave him.

_(Although after the war, Belgium did demand reparations from Germany, they unfortunately got nothing.)_

Little did they know that Luxembourg and Netherlands had spotted Germany from a ways off and grabbed their rifles. As Germany spoke to their sister they had a direct shot at him just in case. Isn't it sweet how overprotective they are?


End file.
